Songe d'une soirée d'été
by Laura1907
Summary: Lori découvre qu'elle est enceinte. Elle s'isole pour reprendre ces esprits et réfléchir. One Shot.


**Voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS ! Mais sur Lori cette fois ! Je l'aime bien moi (Pas taper !). Et à dire vrai, j'espère que cet OS vous permettra de l'apprécier un peu plus =) C'est ma mission du jour ! Il se passe au niveau de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2, après que Rick ait découvert pour la grossesse de Lori. Je tiens à remercier Ambre97360 qui m'a aidé à trouver un titre. You Rock ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lori ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus rien, elle n'était plus sûre de rien dorénavant. Elle était complètement perdue. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle n'était pas du tout prête pour ça, ILS n'étaient pas du tout prêts pour ça. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ça avait été un immense choc pour elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, surtout pas en ces temps difficiles. Comment pouvait-elle donner la vie ou élever un enfant dans ce monde où la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ? Même son fils aîné, Carl, avait du mal à accepter la situation et à garder une âme d'enfant. Il avait changé ... Depuis un bon moment d'ailleurs. Depuis leur arrivé à la ferme des Green, Carl était devenu plus pessimiste, plus instable et il devenait méchant parfois. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des paroles très dures envers Carol ou même envers sa propre mère. Il était devenu adulte bien trop tôt ... Lori refusait que son bébé connaisse le même sort. Qu'il devienne une sorte de personnage que ce monde avait crée, de le voir tuer avant même de savoir marcher. C'était inconcevable. Se trimbaler avec un vrai pistolet à la ceinture n'était pas fait pour un enfant ! Et tirer encore moins !

Et le pire dans tout ça -s'il pouvait y avoir une facette plus douce à cette situation- c'était qu'elle ne savait pas qui en était le père. Bien sûr, elle pensait que c'était celui de Rick. Elle le savait, elle le voulait, il le fallait. Ça devait être son enfant, il n'y avait pas d'autres façons. Si ce bébé avait le sang de Shane dans les veines, il ne pourra jamais vivre dans de bonnes conditions. Lori voyait déjà le regard haineux de son mari envers sa progéniture, elle le voyait déjà la détester, et elle imaginait la tension permanente qui reposerait pour toujours entre lui et son meilleur ami. Tout ça était de sa faute après tout, si Lori n'avait pas couché -à plusieurs reprises- avec Shane, elle n'aurait pas eu autant de problèmes. Oui ce bébé était un vrai problème, pour le groupe, pour son couple, et pour elle-même. Pas vraiment dans l'immédiat cependant mais dans le futur ... Quand il ou elle aura du mal à faire ses nuits et pleurera pendant des heures à en attirer des rôdeurs par dizaines, qui sera responsable ? Sur qui tout cela va-t-il retomber quand des gens seront mort ? Lori bien sûr. Elle faisait des crises de panique rien que d'y penser.

Elle était même arrivé à un stade où elle se demandait si ça en valait la peine. De garder cet enfant. Lui permettre de vivre pour affronter toute cette peine, toute cette douleur. Lui permettre d'avoir une enfance, si une telle chose était encore possible de ces jours. Ou alors le tuer et avorter. Pour lui éviter de connaître ce monde si peu accueillant, ce monde si peu fait pour élever des enfants. Il ne connaîtra que la peur, la tristesse, cet enfant; il n'aura aucun souvenir de paix ou de bonheur même passager. Si ce bébé devait grandir dans ce monde, Lori ne lui donnait une espérance de vie que très limitée. C'était perdu d'avance. Elle avait donc pris ces pilules contraceptives pour tenter un avortement. Elle avait tenu 30 secondes avant de se dire que ce n'était pas la bonne décision. Ce bébé était un signe d'espoir, un signe venu du ciel. Il était un signe de paix pour le groupe, un moyen de se rappeler que rien n'était perdu d'avance. Se dire que chaque jour que cet enfant vivait soit une bénédiction leur permettrait de remonter la pente. Elle les avait donc vomies dans la minute. Une décision qu'elle regrettera surement plus tard après coup.

Lori était assise un peu à l'écart du groupe cette nuit-là, seule dans les ténèbres. La tête vers le sol, elle réfléchissait, en pleurant le plus silencieusement possible. A quoi ? Elle-même n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être seule et de se retrouver avec elle-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour pouvoir observer les étoiles qui ornaient le ciel sans nuages. C'était une belle soirée. Et les alentours étaient tellement calmes, tellement paisibles ... On aurait presque pu entendre les mouches voler. Lori entendait seulement les grillions chanter leur sérénades dans les champs autour d'elle. Il devait être très tard à ce moment-là parce qu'elle commençait à ne plus percevoir les contours des tentes dans le jardin des Green. Rick devait se faire du soucis pour elle, ou pas. Elle croisa les bras autour de ses jambes et regarda les lumières de la ferme au loin : il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle y retourne tout de suite. Elle n'était pas en état. Si Rick était inquiet pour elle, il n'avait qu'à venir la voir et à lui parler au lieu de bouder comme un gamin. D'accord elle n'était pas tout à fait Blanche-Neige dans l'histoire ! Elle avait tout de même couché avec son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, à plusieurs reprises. Mais à ce moment-là, elle pensait que son mari était mort ! Qu'il avait succombé à l'hôpital, enfin c'est ce que lui avait fait gober Shane. Elle avait senti le sol s'écrouler sous son poids et elle avait eu l'impression de disparaître avec lui. Elle avait juste voulu ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait ... Terriblement. Lori ne pourra jamais se le pardonner. Son passé la hantera pour toujours au dessus de la tête comme si quelqu'un lui avait planté une pancarte sur le front.

La femme entendit du bruit derrière les arbres qui l'entouraient : des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient dangereusement; Un Rôdeur ? Elle fut prise de panique et chercha précipitamment des mains son arme, qui pendait normalement à sa ceinture. Mais elle était absente. La panique la prit encore plus, elle avait du mal à prendre une respiration normale. Elle s'étala par terre et chercha le plus vite possible quelque chose d'assez solide pour transpercer un crâne humain. Tandis qu'elle fouillait avec hâte le sol sec du champ, une douce voix se fit entendre :

- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi.

Lori poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix si douce de son amie, Carol. Elles avaient vite tissé des liens très fort une fois qu'Ed, le mari violent de son amie, avait été mordu. Elles s'étaient trouvé en quelque sorte et avaient commencé à parler comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Elles étaient vite devenues comme de vraies meilleures amies. Carol avança à pas de loup vers Lori qui se redressa, soulagée de la venue de cette femme. Lori enlaça assez brusquement Carol dans ses bras, ce qui fit reculé son amie d'un pas -un signe de la violence que son mari lui avait infligé durant des années de mariage. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Carol qui passa sa main tendrement dans son dos comme pour la calmer.

- J'ai cru que t'étais un rôdeur, expliqua Lori après un instant de silence.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet, ironisa Carol ce qui fit sourire son amie.

Les deux femmes desserrèrent leur étreinte, se sourirent mutuellement puis partirent d'asseoir sur le rondin de bois qu'occupait Lori un instant plus tôt. Cette dernière ne savait pas de quoi parler, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui dire pour sa grossesse, ou si elle devait attendre que Rick lui en donne l'autorisation. Et merde ! Cette femme était sa meilleure amie ! Si elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ce genre de chose, à qui pourrait-elle le faire ? Lori observa quelques instants Carol observer les étoiles : elle avait l'air si paisible, mais Lori savait que cette femme se faisait un sang d'encre depuis des jours et des jours, qu'elle faisait de très courtes nuits, trop inquiète pour sa petite fille. C'est alors qu'elle se lança.

- Je suis enceinte, Carol.

-Je sais, répondit-elle le nez toujours tourné vers le ciel.

Lori crut qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris la réponse de son amie. Elle se le repassa dans sa tête au moins deux ou trois fois avant de réagir, en clignant des yeux :

- Pardon ?

- Tu dors beaucoup plus que d'habitude, énuméra Carol en comptant sur ses doigts, tu es à la limite de vomir dès qu'on fait cuire de la viande, tu es émotive ... Je suis assez intelligente pour reconnaître une femme enceinte.

Lori resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça : l'instinct de Carol était sans précédent. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, c'était une femme et une mère qui plus est. Elle ressentait ce genre de choses...

- Merci de me l'avoir dit, ajouta Carol en posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- C'est normal ...

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ... Tu aurais pu me laisser dans l'ignorance et ... Tu sais. Me dire en même temps que les autres. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes dans les yeux, à se faire de doux sourires. Puis Lori prit son amie dans les bras en signe de sa gratitude. Elle avait été si gentille avec elle, si douce, si compréhensive. Lori pensait même que Carol était au courant pour elle et Shane, mais elle ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre allusion, ni réflexion. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenue rigueur. Alors qu'elles desserraient leur étreinte, Carol finit par demander quelque chose à son amie :

- Excuse-moi Lori mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr vas-y.

- Ne le prends pas mal surtout mais ... Heu ... Tu sais de qui ... Qui est le père ?

Lori fut confrontée à ses propres questions, comme quand on met le nez d'un chiot dans leur bêtise pour leur en tenir responsable et les punir. Des questions auxquelles elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, ni la solution. Lori regarda le sol, en espérant que Carol lâche l'affaire mais elle n'en fit rien, elle continua de la fixer des yeux, inquiète. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait le contrôler. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre son amie à cause de ses erreurs passées que des larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues sales. Carol s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main en lui soufflant d'une voix douce et rassurante :

- Hey ... Je ne te juge pas. Tu pensais que Rick était mort et Shane était là pour te réconforter.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette, lâcha Lori en laissant libre cours à ses larmes. J'ai ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Il me manquait tellement !

- Chut Chut, murmura Carol en posant la tête de Lori contre sa poitrine, pour la calmer.

Les deux femmes restèrent la pendant plusieurs minutes, à attendre que les larmes de Lori ne cessent. A attendre que quelqu'un vienne les chercher pour le dîner. Que Rick vienne retrouver sa femme. Elles ne savaient pas quoi attendre. Donc elles restèrent là sans bouger. Lori se laisser caresser le dos par son amie qui écoutait tranquillement ses confessions. Ça lui faisait énormément de bien de dire tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de se sentir écoutée et comprise. Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, Lori appréciait que son amie fasse comme si elle l'était. Elle était comme ça, Carol : la douceur incarnée. On comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Daryl s'était pris d'affection pour cette femme et se démenait comme un fou pour retrouver sa fille, et son sourire par la même occasion. Lori finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et se redressa en essuyant son visage mouillé.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas qui est la père de cet enfant, se confessa-t-elle en affrontant le regard de Carol. Une partie de moi est certaine qu'il s'agisse de celui de Rick mais ... Je ne sais pas. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai peur que ce soit ... Shane, le père. Tu vois ?

Carol hocha de la tête et encouragea Lori à continuer d'un sourire doux, dont elle seule avait le secret. Une nouvelle vague de courage la parcourut ce qui lui permit de poursuivre :

- Il faut qu'il soit de Rick. C'est impossible autrement. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant ait une vie, où il se demandera toute sa vie pourquoi son père le déteste. Je ne veux pas que Rick le regarde comme une sorte de honte et qu'il ne voit en lui que la preuve de mon aventure avec Shane.

- Il ne serait pas capable de ...

- Quand il sera en colère, la coupa Lori, il se fera une joie de lui rappeler ses origines. Je connais mon mari.

- Je croyait connaître aussi mon mari avant de l'épouser, avoua Carol en levant les yeux vers les étoiles qui devenaient de plus en plus nettes dans le ciel.

Lori tourna mécaniquement la tête vers son amie, stupéfaite : c'était une des premières fois, surement LA, qu'elle entendait Carol confesser des violences que lui infligeait son mari. Bien sûr tout le monde le savait au camp, ce n'était pas comme si Ed avait été un homme discret sur la chose, mais elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute. Carol soupira en baissant les yeux vers le sol comme pour cacher son mal-être. C'était une femme on ne peut plus courageuse. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas le genre de femme à aller à la chasse au rôdeur le samedi matin avec ses fusils mais elle était dotée d'une tout autre sorte de courage. Tout aussi légitime. Lori finit par briser le silence qui venait de s'installer :

-Je suis désolé de ... N'avoir rien fait quand Ed était ...

- Non tu n'y es pour rien, la coupa Carol sans la regarder dans les yeux. Si j'avais vraiment voulu de l'aide, je l'aurais demandée.

Sur ce, un autre silence pesa sur leurs épaules. Un silence un peu plus gênant cette fois-ci. Lori s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir aidé cette femme alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr dans les filets de son mari violent. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir plus défendue contre cet homme. Le seul qui l'avait fait, c'était Shane à qui ça ne dérangeait pas de lui rentrer dedans pour le secouer un peu. Comme cette fois au lac, où Shane avait frappé Ed jusqu'au sang. Rick n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, il aurait plutôt tenter de le raisonner de la manière des plus politiquement correcte possible. On ne rattrapera jamais un homme aussi gentil et loyal que lui.

- On devrait y retourner, annonça Carol en commençant à se lever du tronc d'arbre. Ils vont s'inquiéter.

-Oui, je te suis.

Carol prit Lori par les épaules et elles se dirigèrent vers la ferme, dont les lumières venaient de s'allumer. Carol sourit chaleureusement à son amie avant de la lâcher, lui laissant de l'air pour la suite du chemin. Et elle en avait grandement besoin. Lori était inquiète. Très inquiète. Elle était toujours perdue mais y voyait plus clair. Elle était dorénavant prête à affronter son destin.

* * *

_**Voilà ! Cet OS touche à sa fin. J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas. Il traînait dans ma tête depuis un certain temps donc j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de vous le poster =) N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir et en plus vous avez de la chance, je ne mors pas ! Keep on walking ! **_


End file.
